Takhisis
Takhisis is a fictional character from the Dragonlance universe. She is the main goddess of evil and head of the Dark Pantheon Titles and forms She is also called: Dragonqueen (among elves); Nilat the Corrupter (among the barbarians of the plains); Tamex, the False Metal (among dwarves); Mai-tat, She of Many Faces (among the people of Ergoth); Queen of Many Colors and None (among the Knights of Solamnia); the Dark Queen, Erestem, Tii'Mhut, Lady Chaos, Mwarg, the One God, the Dark Warrior, and Shadow Sorcerer. Some believe, such as original Dragonlance team member Jeff Grubb, that she's also Tiamat1, Goddess (or Queen) of evil dragons in many other Dungeons and Dragons campaign settings, but the two are separate entities according to Dragonlance creator Tracy Hickman2 and others.3 Takhisis most often takes the form of a five-headed dragon, each head being the colour of one of the evil dragons (red, blue, green, black, and white). She also often uses the form of a beautiful temptress, said to be so lovely that no man could resist her. She also has another form known as the Dark Warrior. Takhisis is the younger sister to Paladine and Gilean. Sargonnas is Takhisis' consort, and together they have two children, Nuitari and Zeboim. Ambition Takhisis is the most ambitious of the Gods, frequently making plans to upset the balance and take over the world for herself. After being driven back by Huma Dragonbane in the Third Dragon War and sealed from the world, she bides her time in the Abyss, always looking for new ways into the world. This brings about the War of the Lance, and subsequently contributed to the Chaos War and the War of Souls. Raistlin Majere attempts to destroy Takhisis and assume her role as head god of evil, and succeeds in one timeline, but destroys the world of Krynn in the ensuing magical battle. His brother Caramon, with the aid of a time-traveling device, dissuades him from this path, and Raistlin sacrifices himself to prevent Takhisis from leaving the Abyss. The War of Souls After the Chaos War, Takhisis steals the world from the rest of the gods and becomes the "One God" of the world. When the rest of the gods return to Krynn, they realize that Takhisis has gone too far. Although Sargonnas has generally been loyal to her, the actions leading up to her being made mortal lead Sargonnas to declare she has gone too far and support the decision. In order to retain the balance, Paladine sacrifices his godhood and immortality in order for Takhisis to be stripped of her godhood and immortality. She is then killed by the elven king Silvanoshei. References ^ Dragonlance Nexus (2001-04-29). "Interview with author and designer Jeff Grubb" (Interview). Dragonlance Nexus. Retrieved on 2008-02-04. ^ Weis, Margaret; Hickman, Tracy, The Annotated Chronicles, Wizards of the Coast, p. 1237, ISBN 0-7869-1526-9 ^ Moore, Roger E. (June 1985), "The Dragons of Krynn", Dragon (magazine) (Paizo) (98): pp.15-16 Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Female characters Category:Rulers Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss